


Chunin Exams (Smack Down)

by CherryFlavoredSpades



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, Complete, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Jinchuuriki-centric, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades
Summary: Naruto has to fight Gaara instead of Kiba after the Forest of Death. With the two demons sensing each other, and a messed up seal thanks to the five prong seal, chaos is bound to happen.
Kudos: 84





	Chunin Exams (Smack Down)

The names on the board spun around and around until it finally stopped.

**NARUTO UZUMAKI VS GAARA NO SABAKU**

"Alright! I FINALLY GET TO GO!" Naruto cheered.

The other genin started to become worried. Ino commented, "Oh no... Naruto won't survive this guy."

Shikamaru agreed, "I'm afraid to say it, but she's right."

Hinata whispered, "Be careful, Naruto-kun."

Though Kakashi didn't mention anything, he was terrified for his student. He seemed happy to be picked, but little did he know he was walking right into the lion's den.

* * *

Naruto walked down to the pit while Gaara lowered himself down with his sand. Hayate Gekko (coughing guy) had them stand in front of him as he explained the rules, "This will be a fight, and it will only end if one of you forfeits, dies, or is beaten to a point where they can't fight anymore," he raised an arm and waved it down like a flag, "Begin."

Gaara and Naruto spaced away from each other. As they looked at the other, they accidentally made eye contact. Instead of looking away, they just stood there. Their arms fell limply to their sides.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Ino asked.

"I don't know," replied Shikamaru.

Asuma and the other senseis looked at Kakashi as if he knew the answer. All the jonin were hoping it was a genjutsu caused by the Sand Ninja and not the demon fox.

On the other side of the stands, the sand siblings were amazed. Tamari asked, "What's happening to Gaara?"

"I don't know, " Kankuro replied, "Maybe the other guy is using a genjutsu."

"I don't think so," their sensei replied, "Most genjutsus don't affect both the victim and the caster."

"Then what is it?" Tamari asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

* * *

Back in the pit, Naruto and Gaara started shaking. Gaara's sand started leaking from his gourd, but it didn't do any form of attack. Instead, it laid itself around him as if to form its own little desert. Suddenly there were snaps and creaks from Naruto's back as he suddenly folded in half with his arms dangling and grazing the ground.

* * *

The senseis and rookie nine all gave a look of distress as they heard the sound. Choji asked, "Did... did he just break his back?"

Rock Lee yelled, "NARUTO-KUN! TRY TO STAY YOUTHFUL!"

* * *

Suddenly, Naruto folded the opposite direction with a louder crack. Gaara's head started to twitch and jerk in all different directions. But then, both Gaara and Naruto jerked upright.

* * *

Sakura, who had woken up by then, leaned over the balcony with wide eyes, "Is.. is that really Naruto?"

Kakashi froze. He felt it. The chakra. The chakra he never wanted to remember, but would never forget. The chakra he felt when Konoha was attacked and his sensei had died. The chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The older generation of The Village Hidden in the Leaves started to rush out of the building.

Meanwhile, the sand siblings also started to freak out. They felt Shukaku and something else too, but they couldn't quite put their fingers on it. Whatever it was, it was more powerful than Gaara.

* * *

Gaara had a huge smile and sharp teeth as his sand covered the haft of his face and his legs. Naruto's eyes were bright red with slit pupils. His whisker marks were deeper. He had a chakra cloak slowly forming with one tail halfway done growing. They made feral noises. "Naruto" made a fang-filled fox-like grin as he screeched at "Gaara". "Gaara" returned the scream. They charged each other.

* * *

Tamari yelled, "THAT BRAT IS ANOTHER JINCHUURIKI!"

"I can't believe it," whispered Kankuro, "He might actually beat Gaara."

"Based on the chakra around him," their sensei mentioned, "Which I believe is called a Chakra Cloak, can only mean one thing. You're right, Kankuro-sama. He could beat Gaara. That has to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Nine tails?" Tamari asked, "That's the most powerful one, right? Man, that must be strong, given Shukaku is only the One Tail, and we've seen what he can do."

They suddenly became very fearful for their brother.

Back at the Leaf Ninja side of things, the genin were very confused.

A lot of "What's going on?"'s were thrown at the senseis. Even with an IQ of 200, Shikamaru couldn't figure it out. "Kakashi my friend," Gai told him as their students tried to figure out what was happening together in a huddle, "I think your student has met another Jinchuuriki."

"I'm afraid that I'll have to agree with you, Gai." Kakashi said defeatedly, "I just hope this doesn't get too out of hand."

* * *

Kurama Naruto burst forward and tried to bite Shukaku Gaara in the neck. SG (Shukaku Gaara) used his sand to block KN (Kurama Naruto). He threw him towards the area wall, but KN did a backflip mid-flight, touched his feet against the wall, and pushed. He screamed as he flew towards SG. Another tail grew. SG tried to block him with a sand shield, but KN broke through it. He tried to use his claws to slice SG, but he jumped too far away. Shukaku Gaara and Kurama Naruto charged towards each other and tackled. They rolled around scratching and biting each other. They separated. " **This is getting us nowhere!** " screeched Shukaku from Gaara's body, " **I want out!** "

Then Gaara stood still. He started rocking. His eyes fluttered as Gaara subconsciously tried to stay awake. Eventually, Gaara swayed forward as he drifted asleep. The arena now had a much bigger problem. Shukaku had appeared, with a sleeping Gaara in the middle of his forehead.

" **Shukaku...** " growled a lowered voice.

Kakashi and the other senseis froze, even the Hokage froze from his seat. That was the voice of the Kyuubi, and it came out of Naruto. Out of anger, Kurama Naruto grew another tail.

* * *

The Hokage stood up quickly; he could not let this fight continue any longer. Just as he stepped forward, the killer intent coming from the Kyuubi was too much for the old Hokage to handle. He was a great fighter with lots of experience, and he was even there during Kurama's first attack on Konoha. Still, though he could stomach killing or watching killings of both ninja and villagers, he was still not prepared for the sheer amount of killer intent. At least he could still stand, most ninja flew up against the walls. The "Kazekage" was amazed and shocked. Perhaps he had bitten the wrong person...

The sand siblings were having a hard time. Tamari screamed as she held onto the railings for dear life, "Shukaku is out! But I can't even stand the killing intent from the Nine-tails!"

Kankuro, who was pinned to the wall wailed, "Sensei! I've noticed the Nine-Tails's Chakra Cloak thingy keeps growing tails!"

Their sensei, who was also pinned to the wall tried to explain, "Th-that's correct Kankuro-sama. The problem is, he gets more powerful the more tails he has!"

"What happens when he makes it to nine!?!" Tamari yelled.

"I don't know!" their sensei replied, "Perhaps he releases the Kyuubi!"

* * *

Kakashi and others watched with horror as a fourth tail started to form. It happened too quickly for them to do anything about it. Kurama Naruto stopped and looked up at the ceiling. Then they heard it. The Sandaime's heart sank as he heard both the Kyuubi and Naruto screaming. Screaming in pure agony. Naruto's skin started to rip off with forced chakra. One of his eyes turned back blue.

* * *

Ibiki watched from the stands at Naruto's eye. He'd seen it a million times. The eyes of sorrow. The eyes of agony. The eyes of torture. Pure torture. The eyes of pain. Ibiki knew at that point, Naruto wasn't controlling his body in the slightest. He was in pain. That would have made Ibiki glad, happy even. But right then, with a child, it caused the opposite.

* * *

Tears streaked from Naruto's one good eye as he screamed. The other genin could only watch with horror, praying that he was alright. The only skin left was on his neck and face. He screamed in a very distorted voice, " **SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!!** "

His eyes swam with tears and terror as he continued screaming and was swallowed up by the chakra. He slammed down on all fours and created a large crater. He was in full Four-Tails Mode.

* * *

Kurenai couldn't take it anymore, "HINATA! SHINO! KIBA! GET OUT OF HERE!

Asuma did the same thing to his team. Gai yelled at Kakashi, "What's happening to him!" 

"The Kyuubi is taking him over!" Kakashi yelled; it was the only reasonable answer.

* * *

Four Tails raged forward with great speed and agility. He opened his mouth and started forming a Tailed Beast Ball. Shukaku started to form one too.

* * *

Anyone left in the stands booked it out of there in fear of their life.

* * *

They shot them at each other, but as they collided, it created a huge explosion. During the leftover flash, something strange happened.

* * *

_In Gaara's and Naruto's Minds:_

_Naruto was floating in front of Gaara. He had his usual attire, but he was fuzzy. The same was also applied to Gaara. Gaara spoke but did not move his lips, 'So, Naruto Uzumaki. You're a jinchuuriki?'_

_'Yes, but so are you.'_

_'Correct. Mother is Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog.'_

_'I have Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox.' 'The lowest Tailed Beast vs The the highest. How interesting...'_

_Naruto responded, 'Yeah. Do you know what happened to our bodies?'_

_'I'm afraid not,' Gaara replied, 'We were about to fight, but then I looked into your eyes-'_

_'-And your demon took over.' Naruto finished._

_'Mother is not a demon.' 'I'm afraid I'll have to disagree on that. How do we return to our bodies?'_

_'I don't know. Try to find an opening I guess.'_

_Naruto nodded, ' I was conscious for a short while. It felt as if my skin was being ripped to shreds.'_

_'How odd.' Gaara contemplated, 'I know I could return if someone woke me up.'_

_'Woke you up?'_

_'Yes," Gaara confirmed, 'Mother can only be leased when I am asleep. Mother put me to sleep.'_

_'Okay.' Naruto assured, 'Nine Tails kind of just pushed me away.'_

_'Hmm. Maybe you could become conscious for a second time. Hold on to that and let us both out.'_

_'Got it.'_

* * *

On the outside, Four Tails (you know what I mean) had five tails and had attached himself to Shukaku's arm. Shukaku screeched as he lifted his other arm and tried to pull Four Tails (I guess now Five Tails) off. He ripped off his own arm. Five Tails went flying with the arm, but jumped off before he could be slammed into the arena wall. He skid across the ground with his sixth tail growing. 

* * *

Kakashi and Team Gai were still there, and so were the other Rookie 9. They refused to leave despite what their senseis had told them. Hinata rushed over to Kakashi and grabbed onto his Jonin jacket. She had her Byakugan activated. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY NARUTO-KUN!?!" She demanded with newfound strength.

"I'm afraid I can't tell-" He tried to answer.

She got into a fighting stance, "I WILL CLOSE ALL YOUR CHAKRA POINTS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!" The Hyuuga Princess was scary.

Kakashi tried again, "I can't tell you that! It's an S-Class Secret!"

Right that moment, Hiruzen Sarutobi came running to them, "Kakashi-san! You need to distract The Kyuubi until Jiraiya gets here! I already sent a message out for him!"

Scary Hinata turned to the Old Hokage. She rushed over to him and held onto his robe, "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY NARUTO-KUN!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi was surprised by her outburst, but he saw it as reasonable. He proceeded to tell the genin there what really happened on the night the Kyuubi attacked. They were all shocked, to say the least.

"That's why my mom hates him," Sakura whispered to herself, "But that's not his fault!"

When they were about to continue, something amazing happened.

* * *

Kurama Naruto had six tails. He was about to charge Shukaku, but he stopped and started screaming as a bone structure started to grow from it. The screaming was Kurama, but then Naruto started screaming as well. Soon enough, it was only Naruto screaming in pure and utter agony. He screamed. He screamed even after he felt like he couldn't scream anymore. When he did stop screaming, he brought his face to the ground and started to rub it with his hand/paws. It spoke in a distorted voice, "I did my part of the deal, Gaara," he jumped for Shukaku's head, " **NOW, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!** ”

He held onto Shukaku's face despite Shukaku trying to pull him off. He started sinking into the sand, but that only got him closer to Gaara. When he was close enough, he bit onto the nape of Gaara's clothes and ripped him out. Shukaku screamed as Naruto was released from the sand with Gaara in his mouth. He screamed, " **NO! I JUST GOT OUT!** "

Gaara's sand returned to the gourd on his back. Gaara slowly became conscious. He was dropped on the ground. Steam dispersed everywhere. When it cleared, Naruto was on his knees. He was leaning back with his arms dangling helplessly. His jacket had burst open and his shirt had burned away, revealing his seal with the extra five-prong seal for all to see. He had tears and burns on his face and his hair stuck to his forehead due to his blood and sweat. Gaara wobbly stood from a few feet away. He hobbled, almost falling, over to Naruto and dropped to his knees in front of the other rapidly breathing Jinchuuriki. He tried to touch him, but he had to move away before he could due to the heat radiating off of him.

"Get some water," Gaara demanded to whoever would listen.

Hayate Gekko left shortly and came back with a bucket of water. Gaara took it and splashed it on Naruto. More steam filled the arena. Gaara, who was still on the floor near Naruto, watched as the now cooled off Naruto fell forward and landed on him. Gaara placed the fellow Jinchuuriki's head on his shoulder. Gaara could have won. The match was undecided, but it looked like Naruto couldn't fight anymore. Gaara whispered, "You stopped Mother, and held out your part of the deal."

He raised his hand. "I forfeit."

* * *

Anyone remaining was stunned. The Leaf Shinobi had their jaws dropped. Naruto took control over his demon, and boy did it look like it hurt. He saved the Sand Shinobi. And the Sand Shinobi just let him win. The Sand Siblings were also stunned. "Did...... Did he just forfeit?" Asked Kankuro.

"I think he did," Tamari responded, but still looked like a fish trying to breathe. 

* * *

Hayate Gekko coughed, "Winner by forfeit, Naruto Uzumaki."

Medics rushed over to the Jinchuuriki but were too afraid to touch them. A very large red toad poofed in the arena with a man with long white hair sitting on his head. "You summoned me, Sensei?" The large man bellowed.

"Yes, Jiraiya," The Third responded, "I want your help with Naruto-kun over here and the other young man as well."

Jiraiya was hesitant for a split second, before he went over to his godson. He squatted and slowly placed the now-unconscious Naruto on the ground. "Here's the problem, an odd number of prongs on an even number seal." He placed his hand on the seal and released the five prongs. "That should fix it." He turned over to Gaara, "Now what's your problem?"

Gaara opened his sand village robe and revealed his own seal, "Mother just tried to escape."

Jiraiya looked at the seal, "Another Jinchuuriki, huh? Well kid, my name's Jiraiya, one of the three Sannins. By the looks of it, that's one of the worst seals I have ever seen. I'll try to fix it, but I can't promise it'll be as good as the one on Naruto."

"Why not?" Gaara asked as Jiraiya reached his hand into a satchel and pulled out an inkwell and quill.

"I didn't make Naruto's seal- my student did. The Yondaime himself," he responded as he fixed Gaara's seal, "There, much better! It'll be much harder for it to escape."

Gaara asked, "You mean I can sleep now?"

Jiraya scrunched his eyebrows together, "Were you not able to before?"

"No," Gaara shook his head, "Mother would escape if I did."

"Wow, that really was bad. Well, now you can." Gaara looked full of relief, but then Jiraiya realized something. "Wait, where did the five prongs come from?" His eyes grew wide as he suddenly stood up, "Orochimaru!" He called to his sensei, "Sensei! Orochimaru is here! Unless it was Tsunade-Hime, it had to be Orochimaru!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was still by the genin, looked at Sakura, "Did a strange person do anything to Naruto?"

She looked at him oddly, "Yeah? When we were in the Forest of Death, some weird snake guy attacked us. He bit Sasuke and did something to Naruto, but I'm not sure what."

The Third looked over at Kakashi worryingly, "I can confirm her story. Sasuke is currently in the infirmary due to his curse mark."

Sarutobi screamed at anyone near him, "We must find him! Jiraiya, take those two to the hospital and join us when you're done!"

A leaf chunin ran in from outside, "Hokage-sama! We're being invaded!"

The Old Hokage looked back at his student, "And hurry!" 

* * *

Naruto laid in a bed as Gaara and his siblings stayed in the room. Apparently their own Shinobi were attacking Konoha, and there was the safest place for them. Gaara was standing by the bed with his arms crossed and whispered, "I can't believe I found another person like me."

"Yeah," Tamari agreed from her spot on a chair near the door, "Do you think he's had the same treatment?"

Gaara had flashbacks of his villagers, of children running away screaming if he had gotten too close. "I don't know."

A teen who had a leaf ninja headband, long silver hair in a ponytail and thick glasses burst in the door. He rushed forward to grab Naruto, but Gaara's sand held onto his arm. "What do you think you're doing?" Gaara asked.

The "Konoha" nin looked at him shocked as if he was surprised someone else was in the room. He smirked and tried to reach for Gaara instead. Gaara was going to attack him, but a very strong wind blew the intruder away. Gaara turned to see Tamari with her fan 2/3 open. "No one messes with my brother," she announced. For a very brief moment, Gaara felt respect for his siblings.

They stayed in the hospital room and fended off the many other enemy Shinobi that entered the room. They stayed there for the remainder of the day. They didn't know how bad the fight was, but they just hoped that The Leaf was okay. Not for their own sakes, but for Naruto's.


End file.
